


Intus Bestia

by QueenOfTheMerryMen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen, Hood-Mills Family, Shapeshifting, SpookyOQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheMerryMen/pseuds/QueenOfTheMerryMen
Summary: On her son's tenth birthday Regina is excited to see what animal he'll morph into but her son has a few concerns about the whole affair.





	Intus Bestia

_ “A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella _

_ Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea…” _

 

Regina swayed softly from side to side, singing lovingly to the baby girl in her arms, letting her words drift away with the wind. The moon shined down on them and her pale skin glowed in the light. In the distance, she heard a wolf howl and she smiled. 

 

“Did you hear that Margot?” she whispered, to her baby girl. “Daddy should be home any minute.” 

 

She whispered soothing sounds to her daughter as she walked her inside from the balcony. Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, she laid the baby girl inside her cradle, giving her mobile a gentle tap before she quietly crept away. Every day Margot grew stronger but for now she was still far too young to participate in the night’s festivities. 

 

The walls of the castle creaked against the wind as she made her way to the ballroom. Running her hands along the wall she felt gritty dust beneath her fingers. They’d gone far too long without a maid. She made a mental note to make sure that the next one wasn’t as tempting as the last. It’d be nice to have someone help out again. 

 

Lifting the hem of her skirt, she descended down the ballroom staircase, her eyes mournfully looking over the cracked tile and dingy finishings. 200 years ago this room had shined and glittered. The balls thrown in this very hall were always the talk of the kingdom, an invitation was almost as valuable as gold. And now… her ancestors would be ashamed to see what became of it. Still, the castle remained in the hands of her family. And that was worth every price she’d paid. 

 

She’d reached the bottom of the staircase when she’d heard the familiar clack of claws against marble floors. From the corner of her eye, she saw a massive grey wolf trot into the ballroom. Its fur was damp and messed, it growled beneath its breath as it came closer, keeping her locked within its deadly gaze. 

 

Smirking, she chuckled at it. “I hope you at least had the decency to wipe your feet.” 

 

She raised an eyebrow in its direction and the wolf whined, sitting back on its haunches. 

 

“We don’t have time for this,” she sighed. “It’s your son’s birthday...in case you’ve forgotten.” 

 

The wolf barked at her, softly growling as it stood on its hind legs, clumps of fur falling to floor, leaving bare skin in its wake. Wind shook the windows as it the man beast took two steps toward her. By the third, the wolf was completely gone… and a man had taken its place. 

 

He grinned as he stood impossibly close to her, not one stitch of clothing on his body. “Of course I’ve remembered Roland’s birthday. As if you’d ever let me forget.” He reached up to caress her cheek. “I assume, my dear wife, you have an outfit picked for me.” 

 

Lifting a hand, she snapped her fingers. Her husband was fully clothed before the echo reached their ears, his waistcoat a perfect match for her dark evening gown. He smiled, resting his hands against her waist. “You always think of everything.” 

 

“It’s why I’m the one in charge.” She playfully lifted her eyebrows before pulling him in for a kiss, moaning when she tasted the blood still on his lips. “Hunting?” 

 

“Only lightly,” he replied. “I didn’t want to draw undue attention.” 

 

She nodded, relieved. “Good.” 

 

The last thing they needed tonight was a mob. Though the mortals could easily be dealt with, she didn’t want anything to detract from Roland that night. This was an important moment for him, one he’d remember for the rest of his life. She didn’t want anything ruining it. 

 

Arm in arm she and her husband left the ballroom. He sighed as they strolled out to the garden. “Is everything prepared?” 

 

She nodded, grinning. “Yes, I’ve had the the potion brewing since early this morning. It should be ready any moment. He’ll be able to drink it with time to spare before the party.” 

 

He squeezed her hand, his eyes growing proud and wistful. “I can’t believe he’ll be morphing for the first time tonight.” 

 

“I know…” she whispered, tearfully shaking her head. “Seems like just yesterday I held him in my arms as a baby. He’s growing up so quickly. All of them are.” 

 

He turned to her taking both her hands in his own, the excitement clear on his face. “What do you think he’ll be?” 

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know but whatever it is… he’ll be magnificent. I can feel it.” 

 

Tightly squeezing her husband’s hands, she tried to contain her joy. She’d looked forward to this day for all her children. Morphing was a rite of passage for their kind. On their tenth birthday you were to brew your child a delicate potion, one of transformation and revelation.  _ Intus bestia.  _ Once taken it would reveal the animal that lies within their heart, one they’ll be able to call at will. It was the one piece of her mystical heritage that she hadn’t sold away, that she could still give to her children. Over the years she’d watched her son grow into a fearless, insightful young man. She couldn’t wait to see what he becomes. 

 

“Mama.” 

 

She looked up, surprised to see her eldest son approach them from the garden. “Henry?” 

 

He walked toward them with purpose in his step, already dressed in his evening attire. At seventeen years old it still struck her how grown up he looked. 

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, noticing the distress in his eyes. 

 

“It’s Roland,” he replied. “He’s asking for you. I think he’s frightened.” 

 

She and her husband shared a quick look before he nodded his head, encouragingly. “Go to him.” 

 

Squeezing Henry’s shoulder as she passed, she rushed down the stone steps and toward the gazebo in the center of the garden. His favorite spot in the entire castle, she knew that’s where he’d be waiting for her. The gazebo was a dreadfully old structure, held together with splintered wood and stubborn will she’d have torn the thing down ages ago if she weren’t so sentimental. She’d married under that gazebo, her boys spent many a night sitting beneath its crumbling roof attempting to catch fireflies. It was the backdrop for many family moments and tonight there was sure to be another. 

 

She found him sitting in the center of gazebo, dressed in his birthday clothes, his eyebrows knit together just as hers did when she was deep in thought. Tilting her head, sympathetic, she called out to him. 

 

“Roland…” 

 

“Hi mama,” he mumbled, clearly unsurprised to see her. 

 

Leaning against the arch of the gazebo, she smiled down at her son. “Now that doesn’t look like the face of a happy birthday boy.” 

 

He looked up at her but didn’t say a word. Like most children his age, Roland found it difficult to talk about his feelings. But this never deterred his mother, who always managed to find a way to peek into his very soul. 

 

Kneeling next to him, she asked, “Are you worried about tonight, my love?” Roland nodded and she hummed understandingly, running her hand over the top of his head. “It doesn’t hurt. Your father and I have done it. So has your brother. There’s never been any pain for any of us.” 

 

“I’m not afraid of that,” muttered Roland. 

 

“Well…” 

 

His mother stared down at him with expectant eyes and he sighed. “What if… I transform into something bad?” 

 

She knit her eyebrows together, confused. “Something bad?” 

 

“You, Papa and Henry morphed into amazing animals,” he stressed. “What if I don’t? What if I just turn into something ugly and boring… like a slug?” 

 

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, his mother shook her head. “Then you will be the most glorious slug to ever slide along the Earth.” 

 

He pouted, unconvinced but she only nodded, continuing. “Oh my darling… it’s alright to be nervous about what you become but no matter what animal you are, you’ll love it. The purpose of morphing isn’t to impress others. It’s a tool to help you hide in plain sight and understand who you are.” 

 

“Why can’t I just be a raven like you?” 

 

She blushed, flattered. “I’m sorry sweetheart, it doesn’t work like that. Morphing into a raven wasn’t my choice. It wasn’t even my desire,” she admitted, leaning in to secretively whisper in his ear. “Truth be told… I wanted to be a cat.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

Humming affirmatively, she nodded. “My father was a cat, so was my mother. I always thought they looked so aloof and dignified in their beast form. I wanted to be just like them. When I transformed into a raven I was very disappointed at first… but then I flew for the first time. Letting my wings carry me above the trees and into the skies… I’d never felt to so free. So… right. It’s the same feeling your father gets when he morphs into his wolf, and the same one your brother gets with his stag. And the same feeling you’ll receive when you morph into your animal for the first time.” 

 

Roland stared at her intently as she spoke, searching her voice and face for lies. When he found none he nodded his head, acceptingly. “Will you be with me when it happens?” 

 

“The whole time, I promise.” 

 

They’d decided to do the ceremony before the party guests arrive. She really wants this to be a moment just for the family. 

 

Sitting at the head of dining room table, his parents on either side of him, Roland holds a goblet with both hands. Inside is the potion his mother brewed for him. He eyes it nervously. It’s magic will be enough to trigger the transformation for the first time but after that he’ll be able to call on his own magic to change at will. 

 

His father pats his shoulder, encouraging him. “Go ahead son. We’re here.” 

 

Cautiously he takes a sip, his face twisting in disgust as bitterness coats his tongue. Luckily a single drop is enough to do the trick. 

 

Still holding onto her son, she watches anxiously as his eyes turn from deep, soulful brown to glowing green. He sucks in a deep breath and before he can exhale, he’s surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke. 

 

His mother gasps, taken by surprise when his arm vanishes from her grip. But then, when the smoke, clears a bright smile appears on her face. “Oh my god…” 

 

In her son’s place is a small, wide eyed bat. 

 

“Oh… he looks magnificent!” she gushes, taking in his small, fluffy pelt and thin leathery wings. 

 

Squeaking nervously, he stretches his new appendages. After a few cautious flaps, his wings begin to steadily flutter lifting him off the ground. 

 

“He’s flying!” Henry grinned, excitedly watching his younger brother take off. 

 

His father beamed at him as he began to fly in circles around the room, drawing gasps of awe from his family. He turned to his wife, pride in his eyes. “Go with him. Take him through the forest and show him how it’s done.” 

 

She nodded at him, her cheeks practically splitting from the smile on her face. In seconds, she was spreading her own wings, cawing to get her son’s attention as they flew beside each other. Her husband opened a nearby window and together they left to soar through the night sky. 

 

She watched him as he flew, cautiously at first, then confidently. Making sharp turns, weaving through the forest trees with ease. Even in her bird form she could feel the joy flowing from every piece of him inside and out. 

 

Her son, the bat. 


End file.
